Arthur Bagot
|birth_place= Adelaide, South Australia, Australia |death_place= Perth, Western Australia, Australia |placeofburial= |allegiance= United Kingdom Commonwealth of Australia |branch= Royal Naval Volunteer Reserve Citizens Military Force |serviceyears= 1916 – 19?? 1942 – 1945 |rank= Lieutenant (Navy) Captain (Army) |unit= |commands= |battles= First World War * First Ostend Raid Second World War |awards= George Cross Distinguished Service Cross Mentioned in Despatches }} Arthur Gerald Bagot GC, DSC (26 April 1888 – 12 November 1979) was an Australian recipient of the Albert Medal, formerly the highest decoration for gallantry awarded to civilians or to military personnel for actions "not in the face of the enemy" in the United Kingdom and Commonwealth. Bagot was awarded the Albert Medal in 1918 for his actions in removing depth charges from HM Motor Launch 356 after its engine room exploded, despite the flames, thus preventing a further explosion. With the establishment of the George Cross, the Albert Medal was discontinued and, in 1971, living recipients of the decoration were invited to exchange their medal for the George Cross; Bagot took up the offer and formally became a recipient of the George Cross. Early life Bagot was born on 26 April 1888, in Adelaide, South Australia. He was educated at St Peter's Grammar and Geelong Grammar School, before his family moved to Canada. First World War Living in Vancouver, Bagot enlisted in the Royal Naval Volunteer Reserve in 1916 for service in the First World War. Commissioned as a temporary sub-lieutenant, he was promoted to temporary lieutenant on 10 September 1917. On 12 April 1918, the engine room of HM Motor Launch 356 exploded at Dunkirk quay, and the forward petrol tanks burst into flames. Several of the launch's crew were blown overboard by the explosion, while the remainder were driven off by the fire. Flames soon began to issue forth from the cabin, and burning petrol spread on the surface of the water. As others proceeded to flee the scene, Bagot, along with Lieutenant Robin Hoare, realised the fire was threatening the aft petrol tanks and the depth charges located on board the launch. Jumping in a dinghy, the pair rowed out towards the blaze. On reaching the wreck, Bagot and Hoare removed the depth charges despite the flames; thus preventing any further explosion. For their actions during the engagement, both Bagot and Hoare were awarded the Albert Medal. The announcement and accompanying citation for the award was published in the London Gazette on 20 August 1918, reading: Appointed second-in-command of Motor Launch 283, Bagot was in action at the First Ostend Raid on 23 April 1918. Throughout the operation, the launch conducted duties of rescuing officers and men from [[HMS Brilliant (1891)|HMS Brilliant]] and ''Sirius''. Praised for his "great coolness under fire" during the engagement, Bagot was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross. The notification of the award was published in a supplement to the London Gazette on 23 July 1918. On 28 August 1918, Bagot was Mentioned in Despatches for "valuable services in action ... off the enemy coast". In March 1919, he was promoted to the substantive rank of lieutenant, which was made retrospective to 15 February 1918. Later life Following the conclusion of the war, Bagot re-settled in Canada for a few years. Returning to Australia, he took up a mixed farming property near Piawaning, Western Australia, during 1925. In 1938, Bagot married Noel Irene Harris. At the outbreak of the Second World War, Bagot enlisted in the Citizens Military Force on 25 April 1942. Posted to the 9th Battalion, Volunteer Defence Corps, he served in Australia with the unit until his discharge on 15 October 1945, with the rank of captain. On retiring, Bagot and his wife moved to Perth in 1962. During 1971, the British Government announced that all living recipients of the Albert Medal and Edward Medal would in future be treated as recipients of the George Cross, and were invited to exchange their medals for the latter award. As such, those who wished to exchange their insignia were invited to attend an investiture ceremony at Buckingham Palace to receive their George Crosses. Bagot was not fit enough to travel to London, and requested the medal be forwarded to him by registered mail. The medal was subsequently sent to the Governor of Western Australia, who presented it to Bagot on 26 November 1972. Aged 91, Bagot died on 12 November 1979; his wife had predeceased him by seven months. Bagot was a first cousin of Lanoe Hawker, a First World War pilot and Victoria Cross recipient. References Footnotes Bibliography * External links * Category:1888 births Category:1979 deaths Category:Australian Army officers Category:Australian recipients of the George Cross Category:Australian military personnel of World War II Category:People educated at Geelong Grammar School Category:People from Adelaide Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Royal Naval Volunteer Reserve personnel of World War I Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Recipients of the Albert Medal (lifesaving)